UNA BENDICIÓN O UNA MALDICIÓN
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Después del parto Sora muere dejando sola a su hija ¿qué hará Yamatto? Pesmima para los summaries


**UNA BENDICIÓN O UNA MALDICIÓN**

**Después del parto Sora muere dejando sola a su hija ¿qué hará Yamatto?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así estaría haciendo cosas ilegales con Taichi y Yamatto**

…

**..**

**.**

La habitación era completamente blanca con 3 sillones color beige frente a una mesilla de cristal con varias revistas

Diez personas estaban ahí con los nervios a flor de piel. Hace más de 2 horas una amiga muy querida suya se hallaba en un quirófano realizándole una operación muy riesgosa, pero no solo debían salvar a la chica sino también al bebé que llevaba desde hace 8 meses, como era prematuro hacía más complicado la operación.

En ese momento sale un joven peli azul y ojos negros utilizando una bata blanca: Jou Kido doctor y amigo de los presentes.

-¿Cómo está Sora? – Fue lo primero que pregunto Yamatto Ishida de 23 años, rubio y ojos azules como el cielo y esposo de la pelirroja.

-Sora esta…- silencio de parte de Kido – Matt no se cómo decirte esto

-Solo dilo – ordeno

-Tienes que elegir ahora mismo entre Sora y el bebe – dijo Jou a su amigo sin trabas y con a voz quebrada.

Yamatto medito por un segundo, él quería a Sora, si, pero sabía de sobra que la pelirroja salvaría a ese bebe si era necesario con su vida.

-Salva al bebe – contesto Ishida sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo y con la cabeza gacha.

=30 minutos después=

-Yamatto ya puedes pasar – anuncio el Dr. Kido

Yamatto se dirigió a la habitación que le había indicado su amigo peli azul, no sin antes recibir una palmada de su amigo Taichi diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Las paredes eran mucho más blancas que la sala si eso era posible, una cama con sábanas azules sobre la cama estaba Sora Takenochi con su cuerpo blanco e inerte.

Una enfermera que llegaba a la habitación con un bultito rosa entre sus brazos.

Yamatto recibió a la niña entre sus brazos sin saber si verla con amor y ternura o con un infinito desprecio.

**=11 años después=**

Una niña rubia de ojos azules y cabellos rubios como el Sol vestía una faldilla rosa junto con una playera azul claro en conjunto con unos converse para poder bajar a desayunar.

-Hola Aiko – saludo una niña pelirroja de ojos mieles portando una falda a cuadros y una blusa blanca amarrada a un cinturón con unas zapatillas negras, su nombre era May Akimoto.

-Hola, May – correspondió el saludo con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto May viendo su mirada de preocupación.

-Ya sabes lo de siempre

Ambas se sentaron en una mesa larga con otras niñas de diferentes edades.

-Entiendo – acaparo la pelirroja

-No, no lo entiendes – estallando – tú cada fin de semana ves a tus padres yo ni siquiera los conozco – dijo con la voz cada vez más apagada.

-Pero es posible que tus padres hayan muerto – intentando tranquilizar a su mejor amiga.

-No, no lo creo tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que están vivos.

-Señoritas le pido de favor que hablen más bajo – pidió una Señora algo robusta, pelo negro con algunas canas y ojos grises de mirada estricta y exigente.

-Sí, señorita Prinston – dijeron ambas chicas volviendo a su desayuno

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro las chica asistieron a sus clases, y en la tarde Aiko fue a sus prácticas de futbol y May a pintura.

-Por fin termine – dijo la pequeña rubia recargando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y estirándose – porque siempre tienen que dejar tanta tarea.

-Siempre te quejas de que es demasiada tarea y está vez era hacer solo un pequeño resumen.

- Eso lo dices tú porque eres la cerebrito de la clase

-Hey – dijo Akimoto lanzándole una almohada que estaba a su alcance

Fue así como dio comienzo a una guerra de almohadas

-Jajá, bueno ya me voy – dijo la ojiazul parando de reír

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ya sabes – respondió Aiko – subiéndose a la ventana – por favor cúbreme

-Pero Ai…- demasiado tarde su amiga ya había saltado del árbol que daba sombra su habitación – está me la pagas – susurro para ella misma.

La rubia caminaba por las calles transitadas de la ciudad de Odaiba donde un Sol daba todo su esplendor y dando todo su calor por ser verano.

Aiko desde hace 2 años que empezaba a escaparse del Instituto puesto que nadie podía salir a menos que se tuviera 18 años ó su familia fuera por ella, solo que la rubia no tenía ni 18 años y ni tenía familia y esa era la única manera de sentirse libre.

Aiko caminaba sobre el césped verde del parque su lugar favorito de todos los que visitaba en sus escapadas donde había niños llorando a sus madres porque querían algún dulce, los pajarillos cantando, fue cuando de improviso chocó con un niño haciéndole caer al piso y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¡Au! – fue inmediatamente sacada de sus pensamientos

Había chocado con un niño de su misma edad con una gran cabellera color chocolate.

-Lo siento iba distraída – se disculpo la oji azul - ¿Está bien?

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraído, por cierto soy Daichi Yagami – extendiéndole su mano para que la estrechara.

-Soy Aiko – estrechando su mano con la de Daichi

-¿Solo Aiko?

Emitiendo una pequeña risita – Si solo Aiko, pero dime Ai

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres jugar un rato conmigo?

-¿A qué jugabas?

-Futbol, ¿sabes jugar?

-Bromeas amo el soccer

-Bueno andando

=Terminando de jugar=

-Valla eres demasiado buena

-Gracias tú tampoco juegas tan mal

-Hey, si solo me ganaste por un gol – reclamando

-Sí, pero también la forma de jugar cuenta.

-Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro adelante – le alentó Aiko.

-¿Porqué solo te llamas Aiko?- pregunto el chico moreno – es decir porque no tienes apellido.

-Hum, bueno yo – esa pregunta le llego realmente de sorpresa se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, ese asunto se le hacía algo muy personal pero a pesar que a ese chico lo conocía solo desde hace solo unos minutos por alguna extraña razón le inspiraba confianza – soy huérfana, nunca conocí a mis padres.

Daichi no era de esos niños que se lamentaban por hacer algo bueno o malo pero esta vez fue diferente – de verdad lo siento.

-No, está bien – le dijo la rubia con su sonrisa sincera de siempre.

-Oye, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a buscarlos

-¿Es enserio? – haciendo que su cara se iluminara de una gran felicidad.

-Si

-Daichi – se escucho a lo lejos una voz femenina que lo llamaba a lo lejos – Daichi, papá dice que ya es hora de irnos – apareciendo una castaña on pelo largo y ojos mieles.

-Ya voy Akemi

Akemi vio a la niña que acompañaba a su hermano

-Hola me llamo Akemi y soy hermana de este niñato.

-A quién le dices niñato si soy mayor que tú

-Si, por 15 minutos – sacándole la lengua.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Aiko

-Mucho gusto Aiko, pero ya tenemos que irnos

-Entonces nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora – dijo Dai quien ya estaba siendo jalado por su hermana, Aiko solo asintió.

…

..

.

-Llegas tarde – le reprendió su amiga pelirroja al ver a su amiga entrar

- Lo siento se me fue el tiempo.

-Sí, siempre es lo mismo contigo, tienes suerte que hoy no hayan hecho daño. Debes de dejar de hacer esto un día nos van a descubrir y se me van a acabar las mentiras y después de eso nos van a dar un verdadero castigo – decía toda apurada Akimoto

-Pero May tú más que nadie sabes lo importante que es Salir para mí

-Lo sé Ai, pero simplemente me da miedo que te pueda pasar algo.

-Bueno ya, que te parece si mañana vas conmigo.

-¿QUÉ ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?- estallando

-Vamos sabes que te mueres por salir – dijo Aiko tomándola de los hombros – ni siquiera cuando vas con tus padres te diviertes ya que ellos siempre te dicen que lo más importante es estudiar para tener un futuro mejor – aclaro la oji azul.

-Mejor dime como te fue – Aiko se sorprendió por la pregunta, normalmente May siempre la reprendía y nunca preguntaba por su día, así que inmediatamente con una sonrisa se sentó a lado de su amiga contándole como estuvo su día

-Bueno para empezar hoy conocí un niño encantador su nombre es Daichi Yagami y junto a su hermana Akemi me ayudará a encontrar a mis padres.

-Ay, Aiko no tienes remedio – negando con la cabeza.

-Hey hermano, ¿en qué piensas?

-Ah- distraído – en Aiko

-¡Huy! Mi hermano está enamorado – dijo en son de burla

Haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen un poco – no Akemi no es lo que crees.

-¿Entonces qué es? – pregunto la Oji miel de manera seria e inocente

-Aiko es huérfana y prometí que le ayudaría a encontrar a sus padres.

-Pero hermano sus padres podrían ser cualquiera incluso podrían estar muertos.

-Losé Akemi pero tú bien sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas sin importar su dificultad.

-Ok, bueno para empezar ella es rubia y digamos que aquí en Japón no existen muchos rubios eso podría ayudarnos.

…

..

.

-¿Cómo fue que me deje convencer de esto?- pregunto una oji miel mientras se sujetaba de un árbol intentando bajar temerosamente.

-Ya deja de quejarte, y baja de ahí – dijo la rubia haciéndole señas a su amiga ara que se apresurará.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

-Y es porque lo es.

-No, no lo es – aún abrazada al árbol – ya se tengo una mejor idea porque no regresamos y vemos una película, si eso me parece mejor

-Ya no diga tonterías y baja te prometo que nada te va a pasar

-Aaaa!, - grito la pelirroja al bajar del árbol que más bien dio un gran salto

-Ves te dije que no te pasaría nada - quitando a su amiga quien había caído encima de ella.

…

..

.

=En el parque=

-Mira ahí están – dijo Aiko señalando hacia sus nuevos amigos y comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

-Aiko, espera – grito May mientras intentaba alcanzar a su amiga.

-Hola – saludo la oji azul con su habitual alegría de siempre.

-Hola Ai – saludo su amigo Dai – mira ella es mi hermana Akemi a quien tuviste el placer o desgracia de conocer – ante esto la castaña le saco la lengua a su hermano – y él es mi primo Kou

Kou era un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que los demás era castaño y con ojos cafés rojizos.

-Es un placer – le extendió la mano saludándola en forma de cortesía.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió la rubia estrechando su mano – miren ella es May, mi mejor amiga – señalando a la susodicha.

-Hola May – saludaron todos al unisonó.

.

-Aiko, ayer estuve analizando y creo que si tus padres viven en Japón no nos será muy difícil encontrarlos. – comento Yagami con su habitual confianza.

-¿Porqué lo dices? – pregunto May un tanto confundida.

-Aiko, es rubia ¿no es así? – Todos asintieron – bueno eso me lleva que aquí en Japón no hay demasiados rubios que digamos. Es or eso que hemos traído a nuestro primo Kou ya que su padre es rubio y de ojos azules y podría ser que tú fueras alguna hija pérdida – analizo el moreno con gran sabiduría que muy pocas por no decir nunca poseía.

- Pues que esperamos – dijo la rubia animada por estar tan cerca de encontrar a sus padres.

…

..

.

En un lugar más apartado en una casa realmente grande, más específico en la sala de estar.

-Amor tocan la puerta, ¿puedes abrir? – dijo una mujer castaña y ojos rojizos y con vientre de embarazo de 5 meses.

-Claro, amor – respondió su esposo, un hombre rubio y ojos azules como el cielo

Si exactamente estamos hablando del matrimonio Takaishi-Yagami

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa Aiko quedo realmente sorprendida al ver al adulto puesto que era muy parecido a ella.

-Hola papá – saludo Kou entrando a su casa – invite a unos amigos.

-Daichi, Akemi a ustedes dos ya los conocía – ocultando su sorpresa por ver una niña rubia de ojos azules – pero a ustedes 2 no.

-Discúlpeme Señor mi nombre es Akimoto May – se presento haciendo una reverencia cortésmente.

-Y yo soy Aiko.

-Mi nombre es Takaishi Takeru, pero pueden decirme T.k. y ella es mi esposa – señalando con la cabeza a la castaña – Hikari

-Es un gusto – dijo Hikari con la mano

-Papá, queremos hacerles una pregunta – dijo el pequeño Takaishi

-Adelante

-¿Queremos saber si Aiko es su hija? – al oír esto Hikari y Takeru pusieron sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-No, hijo por que la pregunta – pregunto la castaña Hikari.

- Lo que pasa es que Aiko es huérfana y queremos encontrar a sus padres – comento Daichi haciendo que a la mencionada se le tornase sus mejilla de un color rosa.

-Lo siento mucho Aiko pero nosotros nos somos tus padres, pero no te rindas estoy seguro que pronto los encontraras – dijo el rubio mayor con su habitual esperanza haciendo que la rubia también retomase esa esperanza.

-Gracias Señor – dijo Aiko sonriendo de manera triste pero con nuevas esperanzas.

-Takeru sabes lo que significa – dijo Hikari en cuanto los niños salieron

-Si Hikari, losé – respondió con la mirada pérdida en la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno al parecer no resultamos ser primos – dijo Dai rodeando el cuello de su amiga Aiko para brindarle un poco de su apoyo.

-Pero Ai, no te apures aún conocemos a otra persona – dijo la hermana de Dai

-No, no Ai ya no debemos ir que si te llevas otra decepción o peor aún nos descubren que nos escapamos y llegan a expulsarnos – dijo May como siempre dramatizando las cosas.

-Ya tranquila nadie nos va a descubrir, además ya estamos aquí – dijo poniendo ojo de cachorrito.

-¡Agh!, ¿Cómo es que siempre me dejo convencer por ti?

Quitando sus ojos de cachorrito – porque sabes que soy adorable

-Sí, y también insoportable

-Hey – reclamo la rubia

-Sabes que tengo razón – dijo la Akimoto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero aún así me quieres – contesto la oji azul volteando la cabeza de manera adorable.

-Si – dijo simplemente la pelirroja.

-Sí, si – intervino Daichi interponiéndose entre las dos amigas – te quiero, te quiere, tú me quieres, blah, blah, ¿nos vamos?

…

..

.

Era un departamento de paredes blancas con las cortinas cerradas haciendo que se viera lúgubre, el departamento era pequeño pero cómodo.

En una habitación un tanto desordenada (mucho más que toda la casa) en una cama pequeña estaba un rubio de ojos azules, un tanto sucio, tocando algunos acordes como solía hacer en su adolescencia.

_Ding, don_

El rubio, cuyo nombre era Yamatto Ishida se dirigió perezosamente a abrir la dichosa puerta

Ya les he dicho que no quiero sus galletas – dijo el rubio a la nada.

-Disculpe señor pero yo no vendo galletas – dijo la pequeña rubia quien ahora se encontraba sola.

Yamatto Ishida bajo poco a poco la mirada a la pequeña Aiko, donde después de varios años dos miradas azules volvían a encontrarse.

-Soy su hija – dijo Aiko como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-¿Qué, qué está diciendo? – Pregunto Ishida dando unos pasos para atrás por el atrevimiento de esa niña – no niña discúlpame pero yo no puedo ser tu padre ya que yo jamás me eh enamorado- mentía Yamatto, porque bien sabía que él si se había enamorado inclusive llegado a casar y haber tenido una hija, que inclusive podría ser esa pequeña que estaba parada en el marco de su casa. Por Dios a quien rayos quería engañar era más que obvio ella era su hija – Además que yo puedo ser tú padre – dijo Yamatto saliendo de sus pensamientos de manera fría.

-Bueno para empezar usted es rubio y digamos que aquí no existen mucho rubios y mucho menos de ojos azules – eso era un buen punto- además que fui antes de venir aquí fui con otro rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a usted, por cierto mi nombre es Aiko – se presento educadamente.

Eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas ya que desde que le dijeron a él y a su difunta esposa que tendrían una niña habían escogido el nombre

-Mi nombre es Yamatto Ishida – abriendo camino para que la rubia entrase a la casa – mira Aiko

-¡Oh!, ella es muy bonita – interrumpió Aiko quien había visto una foto de una mujer pelirroja y ojos rubíes con una gran sonrisa hacia la cámara - ¿cómo se llama?

"A pesar de que Aiko es idéntica a mí físicamente, su esencia era igual a la de Sora" – eran los pensamientos de Ishida.

-Su nombre es Sora – contesto a la pregunta – mira estas en lo correcto yo sí soy tú padre – dio la noticia sin más miramientos.

-Entonces, significa que ella es mi madre – el rubio asintió - ¿y dónde está? Quiero conocerla.

-Siento decirte que ella murió – dijo de manera fría pero con haz de tristeza.

-Bueno yo… creo que …- empezando a ponerse toda nerviosa – creo que ya debo irme, pero prometo que volveré mañana

La rubia salió del apartamento.

-¿y? – pregunto May la única que estaba ahí, al ver bajar a su amiga de las escaleras.

-¿y los demás? – evadiendo la pregunta con otra.

-Tuvieron que irse a sus casas, lo mismo que nosotros debimos haber hecho – respondió la oji miel – pero en fin ¿qué paso?

Empezando a caminar

-Ai, eso es fantástico – dijo May abrazando a su amiga – pero te noto algo triste, ¿Por qué?

-May, no losé mi sueño siempre fue conocer a mis padres, pero su mirada es demasiado fría, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

-¿y tú mamá?

-Ella murió

-¡Oh!, Ai lo lamento

-Si yo también lo lamento, lamento que tenga que castigarlas

**Fin del 1° capitulo**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado**

**No creo que está historia dure más de 3 capítulos.**

**Nos leemos para la próxima.**


End file.
